charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Something About Leo/Plot
Leo tries to connect with Piper, but she suspects he's hiding something. Phoebe shares Piper's suspicions. Piper is looking for a demon attack and thinks she knows where it is; the sisters orb away, and a frustrated Leo reverses time by a few minutes. Alpha and Beta appear and warn him about the use of his new powers; it drains the Avatar collective and puts them at risk. Alpha tells Leo of the change that they plan, and that the sisters must find the truth about the Avatars on their own. The sisters wait, bored, at the site of the demon attack. A man drives up and opens a warehouse, and a demon attacks him; Piper blasts the demon, which shimmers off after ordering unseen figures to kill the sisters. Paige and Phoebe throw dye potions, which Piper blasts, rendering the demons visible. In the underworld, a demon gang plans to put The Charmed Ones on their rivals' trail. Paige is at breakfast with Kyle. He remains obsessed with the Avatars, but Paige tries to keep him off that subject. Eventually, his "emergency line" rings and he takes the call; Paige, frustrated, walks away. Darryl is talking to the sisters again, though still unwilling to have anything to do with magic. He cannot find what happened to Inspector Sheridan and is suspicious of Kyle. Piper is making a dangerous potion as Leo insists on talking to her. The scene freezes and Alpha and Beta appear. They urge Leo to maintain his silence, but Leo insists on telling Piper the truth. Alpha and Beta decide to let Leo try; they disappear and Leo tells Piper that he is an Avatar. Two demons, from the gang, vanquish two from the rival gang and take their identifying arm bands, planning to attack the Charmed Ones next. As Leo convinces Piper that the Avatars are not a threat, the demons shimmer in and attack; Leo electrocutes three, but one gets away, leaving an armband behind. Paige and Phoebe go to Kyle and tells him that Leo is an Avatar. Kyle rummages through his closet and produces a small case; it contains a small clay jar, with a potion that kills Avatars. Back at the manor, Kyle says the Avatars had killed his parents over the potion. Leo and Piper orb after the demons and vanquish them, but soon, another shimmers in and blasts the man from the warehouse. Leo realizes that they had gone after the wrong demon gang. Kyle shoots Paige with a dart gun and then threatens Phoebe with a regular gun. When Leo returns, he demands that Leo call one of the other Avatars; Leo refuses and blasts Kyle with lightning. Kyle drops the potion, and a dark cloud enters Leo's nose. Alpha and Beta appear, and convince Leo to rewind time. Time resets to when Piper is making her potion, and Leo keeps quiet this time. He remembers the other timeline, however, and when the demons attack, he and Piper are able blast all four, and knows about the rival gang. Leo admits to Piper that he is hiding something, and that he can't tell her the details. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 7 Plots